


Downtime

by Kanarek13



Category: White Collar
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Gen Prompt Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 12:25:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6610648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Peter's old sweatshirt wrapped around him and his favorite couch all too inviting - work really could wait :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Downtime

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Trying to jumpstart the muse again, I've been barely at the computer this week, opting more for National Geographic channel and the company of my iPhone, hee :D But deadlines are approaching, so I need to get back into the groove!
> 
> This fills the _**tired**_ square on my [Gen Prompt bingo card](http://kanarek13.livejournal.com/105716.html) \o/

  
[ ](https://www.dropbox.com/s/rvlfdlx65deb10q/downtime.png?dl=0)  



End file.
